


A Late Night Boat Ride

by LocalAquatic



Series: South Park Pairings Collection 1 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gay male characters, M/M, Not A Big Stendy Fan, Romance, Stark's Pond, boat ride, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic
Summary: Feeling low after yet another break-up with Wendy, Stan is taken out for a boat ride one evening with Kyle. As the two exchange words both phatic and wise, Stan's true feelings start of pour out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fic I wrote and hadn't completed having completely forgotten about it for quite some time now - here it is, fully complete for you guys!

“Stan?”

“Hm?” Stan raised himself up from his position to face his Super Best Friend.

“How you doin’?” Kyle asked.

Stan shrugged, “Can’t complain,” he then looked to his sides, at the beautiful scenery in front of him, “Thanks for bringing me here, and being with me right now.”

Kyle had brought him to a river he’d been protecting along the border of South Park, and even had his own rowing boat, which he often used to fish garbage out of the water, having turned out to become an environmentalist. He did, however, allow Stan to borrow it once in a while to just be alone for a while, away from the mountain town, which wasn’t as quiet as one would seem.

“Eh, it’s no problem, buddy.” Kyle chuckled, “Anything for you.” He kept himself focused on the boat’s direction, just narrowly missing a rock, “So, I take it you and Wendy are over for good, right?”

“I hope so.” The older teen nodded, “I don’t know how long I can play this up.”

Stan had been through yet another break-up with his elementary school sweetheart, Wendy Testaburger. It hadn’t been very surprising to anyone that Stan had announced such news, given his friends would often expect to hear it every five or six months. Sometimes, he’d do something she didn’t like, and other times she would do something that set him off, but unfortunately  
for Stan, Wendy would only always be on his case, bitching about this or whining about that. In fact, Stan had never even been the one to back out in each break-up.

It was always Wendy.

Stan appreciated how Kyle had always been with him as it all happened. He’d never hear Kyle say how he always knew it was coming, or how he wasn’t surprised, or a remark like Cartman would throw at him. Instead, Kyle would decide to take him out and clear his mind. They’d share some small talk and enjoy each other’s company, and at the end of it, Stan would feel refreshed, as if he had turned over a new leaf.

“If it’s of any condolences, I always thought she was a right bitch as soon as you got back together.” Kyle confided as he gave his companion a reassuring smile.

Stan’s lip curved upwards as well, as if automatically, “Heh, well, too bad I didn’t get that memo, huh?”

“It’s not like it’s your fault, though, Stan. Wendy’s pretty much treated you like a lapdog over the years, and it was only natural that you would respond the way you did.”

“I guess…” Stan sighed.

“So, uh, how exactly did you two break up this time?”

Stan was caught off-guard. He just realized how the one thing he came here to forget was being brought back to him in a jump scare. Of course, it was obvious that he’d forget, as it had come out of Kyle’s mouth. If he had heard that elsewhere, he might’ve died inside, but with Kyle, somehow, the words weren’t harsh. They felt soft, smooth, inviting. Not that he ever felt this way with Wendy; her tone was far too demanding that he’d just switch himself off the minute she started talking. Sometimes, Stan had to admit that maybe it was better for him if he dated- 

“Stan!”

Kyle’s hands moved rapidly in front of Stan, and had he caught attention of them, Stan winced suddenly in surprise.

“Stan! Are you OK?” the Jewish teen asked.

Stan shook his head, “Uh, yeah…I was only…um…thinking…”

“So, how’d you two break up?”

“Ah, right.” Stan got comfortable in his seat, feeling slightly pained than he did when he entered the boat, “Well, I guess it was when me and Wendy were at her house, and she was doing a few things for some feminist campaign she’s helping in.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of that,” Kyle chimed in, “Butters, or rather Marjorine, is going to take part in that.”

Stan managed to let out a quick laugh before he continued, “So, then she kept talking about the campaign and everything she was doing, and I simply fell asleep.”

“You…fell asleep?” Kyle asked, skeptical of Wendy’s reasoning.

“Yeah. She was super pissed once she punched me awake, and then she started going on about how I never listen to her and how I don’t back her up around you guys before she started to ramble on about many other ‘flaws’ I apparently have…again…”

Kyle shrugged, “I can’t say I don’t blame you; she’s got a mouth like Cartman: ready to speak for hours with no sign of stopping. Maybe one day they’ll become a thing, and then they can put their mouths to better uses.” He then let out a burst of laughter at the idea of Wendy and Cartman in a relationship, and Stan proceeded to join in.

“I thought they became a thing?” Stan suddenly said as the laughter silenced.

Kyle sat up straighter, positioning the paddles to his sides as he brought his hands to his lap, “No way!?”

“Apparently.” Stan confirmed, “They only started two days ago.”

“Damn! She never told me about this!” Kyle huffed, “How’d it happen?”

“Beats the hell outta me. Even though apparently Cartman’s been harboring a crush on her for a few years now, and Wendy’s been teaching him Math as he’s failing.”

Kyle scoffed, “I believe the ‘failing math’ part, but having a crush on Wendy? No, she’s WAY out of his league!”

“Who knows? Maybe they’ll turn out to be a great pair, meant for each other and all that corny lovey-dovey shit.”

“Did you do any of that ‘Lovey-Dovey Shit’ with Wendy?”

“Used to,” Stan sighed, “But then it all stopped.”

“Any particular reason why?”

Stan felt as if Kyle was intruding in his relationship life on purpose, as if to be nosey, but given they were Super Best Friends, Stan didn’t really see why Kyle would want to do that, especially since they put each other at the top of their priorities.

Stan gestured Kyle to come closer, to avoid the ears of nature, both teens lowered their heads close to one another, face-to-face, “Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve sorta been interested in someone else.” He whispered.

Kyle pulled himself back and gasped, “Really?”

Stan nodded.

“Well, I guess you’re not going to tell me who it is and all, especially since I’ve probably intruded more than I ought to.”

Stan smirked in response, “Nah, it’s OK.”

“What’re they like, then, Stan?”

“What’re they like?” Stan wasn’t sure how to answer that question. He collected himself and gave his Super Best Friend an answer, “They’re just the most perfect person I’ve ever met, if not the most perfect I shall ever find in my depressing life…”

“So, who are they?”

Stan was sighing, having managed to whisk himself away to his dreams, “Oh, they’re just so perfect, it’s like every time I come to complain about any old shit with them, they have the heart to listen. And not because they have to put up with it, either, but because they just want to listen to me, and love me for who I am…”

Kyle sighed, impatiently, “You’re sort of going off-track-”

“The kind of person that’s got your back, no matter what. The kind that sticks with you through thick and thin because that’s what the two of you do for each other…”

“Stan, just tell me!” Kyle set the oars down and grabbed the noiret by his coat and pulled him in close so that they were seeing each other eye to eye. Thank god noone else was here, or they’d laugh at how gay this all looked…two guys alone in a boat…

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” Stan asked with a grin. The kind of grin that told Kyle that he was up to something, or thinking about it at least.

The Jewish teen eyed him questionably, before sounding out an elongated, “Nooo…?”

Stan chuckled lightly, “Well, well,” he began, “Looks like I might have to give you a hint…”

Stan closed his eyes as he pressed lips with Kyle, the boat immediately shifting in the water from the movement. It probably didn’t help that Kyle had flinched quite a bit. Fortunately, the ginger teen grabbed both sides of the boat in an attempt to keep it afloat as Stan placed his hands around his head, carefully keeping the jewfro intact as well.

Kyle subsided and gave in to the kiss, showing clear enjoyment of it as well, closing his eyes as he let his Super Best Friend (or could they be boyfriends now? Hmm…) take him on a ride. The Jew also got his fair share of fun as he let his hands rest on Stan’s head, allowing his fingers to gently play with the raven-black hairs that were unevenly cut. These fingers eventually trailed lower until they reached his shoulders, which was where they lay for the rest of the kiss.

“Fuck…” Stan whispered after pulling away, “That was…that was something, heh…” He felt his cheeks burn bright red – almost as bright as the bobble on his favorite hat.

“I’ll say…” Kyle’s lips were still slightly open from the kiss, most certainly due to the surprise.

“Kyle…”

“Yeah?”

Stan got close to the shorter teen, leaning in at his neck and nuzzling at it, “I love you.” He looked at his watch as Kyle began to blush, “Heh, well, um…I think it’s getting late. I think we should get going.”

“Agreed.” 

Stan leaned back to relax, but then arose and took one of the oars from Kyle. The noiret re-positioned himself carefully so that he was now sitting next to the other teen and began to paddle along with him in sync.

Kyle then rested his head lightly on Stan’s shoulder, almost ready to shut his eyes if not for the fact he was in a boat.

“And I love you too, dude.” He quietly mumbled.

“I know,” Stan whispered jokingly.

Kyle rolled his eyes (especially since Stan couldn’t see), but giggled anyway, “To Hell you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, a "noiret" is basically a male with black hair, its female equivalent being "noirette".


End file.
